pathtopowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Elhvir
Character Info Elhvir is a Chelian immigrant who serves aboard the Tei'kaliath airship. Physical Description Very tall but thin male, standing equal or even over most of the normal women in height. He keeps his waist-long hair open, nearly acting as a cloak of sorts in some situations. Wears ragged dark khaki-colored short-sleeved jacket with black undershirt and equal-colored trousers. Right leg is tied with bandage from knee downward. Most notable thing is his left arm: quite over-sized golem prosthesis starting from elbow and resembling an armored gauntlet. Has still some problems due to its heavy weight. Appearances Path to Power 3 *'(Search for island 8)' LA panel one: shows Elhvir cleaning up the long dead bones and worrying for them. *'(Search for the island 9)' LA panel one & two: Elhvir being trapped under the rubble and keeping up a mana light. *'(Home 3)' LA panel four: Standing as the speaker for those who wish to head to the floating islands. *'(Search for North Airport)' EA panel four: mounting the tarps for ballistae covering. *'(Search for North Airport 9)' EA panel four: Showing the new war golem plans to Timotheus. *'(Search for North Airport 10)' EA panel three: Waking Minalia up to get her opinion on the golems. *'(Search for North Airport 11)' EA panel five: Taking apart old floaters with Wei'rune. *'(Search for North Airport 12)' EA panel five: Building up the golem parts. *'(Search for North Airport 13)' EA panel three: Asking Minalia for help. *'(Golden tower)' EA panel three: Working on the control matrix with Minalia. *'(Mountains)' EA panel two: Talking with Gultyrr about job well done. Also about hips. *'(Mountains 3)' LA panel two: Rushing around with writing equipment. *'(Dragon's island 8)' EA panel four: Moving the golem building outside for assembling. Advices Made by this Clan Member: "Send team into undersea levels to forbear cave-ins or collapses beforehand." 3 votes. EA: Search for island 5. "Start collecting the bones to give them proper burial & clean up." 2 votes. LA: Search for the island 8. "Trapped: Get together, stay calm & avoid excess movement. Save air." 2 votes. LA: Search for the island 9. "Head out to the floating islands shortly before they move out of our reach." 11 votes. LA: Home 3. "Craft easily removeable cover tarps for ballistae for weather and obscure." 4 votes. EA: Search for North Airport. "Continue work on the manticore wargolems while Minalia goes shopping." 3 votes. EA: Search for the North Airport 9. "Start putting the wargolem together. It's just a big puzzle now." 5 votes. EA: Search for the North Airport 11. "With the additional material on hand, continue building the golem." 6 votes. EA: Search for the North Airport 12. "Finish golem's framework. Start forming, 'programming' & synching the cores." 4 votes. EA: Search for the North Airport 13. "Work together on programming mana cannons' and war golems' cores." 7 votes. EA: Golden tower. "Climate gear: Finish installing heat/cold golems into all Mk.3 armors." 4 votes. EA: Mountains 2. "Prepare writing equipment for translation notes and visual communication." 6 votes. LA: Mountains 3. "Continue golem building outdoors since we're staying on the island anyways." 4 votes. EA: Dragon's island 8. Non-canon (roleplay) Character Background. Elhvir was raised from beginning as a member of small mercenary band calling themselves Pu'koter, or "crossblade". His parents were members of this group, and thought only of raising him as a soldier, nothing more. Thus, starting from the time Elhvir could walk and understand teachings, he was taught how to be a mercenary: how to fight, how to follow orders, how to survive, and so on. Pu'koter didn't have time to be merciful or soft with him, so those early years have left some very bad memories to Elhvir's mind. They maybe trained him good, but he didn't like it. At time, Pu'koter were hired mostly by smaller clans and guilds for protection. Thus, as Elhvir started to work for his meal at mere age of 13, his work as a member of team was more about walking around and doing street brawls rather than joining any fight Needless to say, as a kid of this age he suffered multiple bruises, bone fractures and knife wounds. Still, he grew up nicely, easily outgrowing most kids of his age. For his size and strength, he was designed with a two-handed blade too large for his body size. Still, even if they trained him in its use, he didn't get to see it covered in blood until years later. When Elhvir was around his twenties, he finally got to see real battle. Few smaller clans were fighting for rule over some street, and Pu'koters were sent into battle. It was first time Elhvir got to see death face to face, and first time he had to kill. And it horrified him. The smell of blood, the screams, the fear of death itself was something he couldn't really do. That first day still haunts him in his sleep. But Pu'koter didn't really give him any possibilities, he had to fight, or die by sword. Enemy's or ally's. So, he adapted into it with most primal sense one can have. Rage and fear. From that point on, whenever he was lunged into frey, Elhvir just... Forgot things and fought for survival, thinking simply "he must die, or I will". Though, feelings always came back when fight was over, and with that came the horrifying feeling of death. Ten, fifteen years in combat, and Elhvir was at breaking point. He used most of his small wage on alcohol, chocolate, hallucinatic mushrooms... Anything that helped him forget the horrors of battlefield he saw almost daily at that time, as war in Chel was escalating slowly. He hated his job. But it was all he could do, really. Aside from cooking for the band, or making small craftworks to pass time, Elhvir had no field of expertise. And even the one he had was taken away from him. After one battle, as they were regrouping, Elhvir accidentally fell over due to a wound in his leg. Thing is, he fell right on the road just before a corpse cart in full load. The cart ran over his arm, shattered it nearly completely and ripped it up. There was nothing to do, and the arm had to be amputated from elbow. With this, the Pu'koter saw no use to him anymore, and tossed him away with some small coin as "leaving present". Left on his own, Elhvir had nearly no choice. First, he used all of his wage and most of his gear to buy himself an excellent golem arm that was on sale due to it being too large to be used effectively. Then, wandering around looking for anything, he heard about caravan leaving to the surface. Thinking it would be far better place to be and die than the rathole called Chel, Elhvir tagged along the caravan, reaching surface and Ama'varde and falling completely in love with the peace and quiet of the topside, deciding he would stay here. Stay far away from battles of Chel. Character Gallery Elhvir comission.jpg|Close-up on Elhvir himself. Comission made by Kern Elhvir first grand appearance.png|Having your leg crushed hurts, doesn't it? Elhvir voting.png|Upon voting for destination Golem work progress 1.png|First wargolem's progress log, chapter one. Learned how to make legs move around. Also hips. Category:Player Characters